


[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一  更二

by momowithcarp



Category: RPS现昀
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momowithcarp/pseuds/momowithcarp
Summary: RPS现昀乱马二分之一梗昀昀有性转天雷滚滚OOC到天际不纯洁





	[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一  更二

更二

衣服买的挺顺利的。  
毕竟身边这位不是真的天真少女而是一位纵欲系男神老司机，而且一男一女逛内衣店，总比两个男人逛内衣店正常，是吧？于是脑内见到内衣就羞涩的不敢抬头的张若昀是不存在的，李现觉得自己真是想多了……  
不过，或许是因为身边有了熟悉的人和称职的树洞，张若昀（女版）明显轻松了许多，走进购物中心后还取掉了帽子，她拍拍依然全副武装的李现，拈着自己头顶一小撮压不下去的头毛说：“你看，这是什么？”  
“……头发啊。”李现垂首仔细检查了一番，确定是头发没错，顺便帮她捋了捋乱七八糟的发顶。  
“竖起来的头发，”张若昀强调，“热焦啦，都直立啦。”  
“……”李现仿佛听到耳边有人在喊“笑，快给我笑”，“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
由于笑得太没有诚意，得到张若昀仰起头不成功的白眼一枚。  
李现乐了，平时张若昀那鬼灵精怪段子层出不穷的，想在嘴上占点便宜可不容易了，没想到现在能让老张吃（一点点白眼翻不出来的）憋。  
他故意把手掌压在张若昀头上——现在这个动作十分容易——摸猫似的撸了两把。张若昀面无表情，打量了一下此时两人的身高差，一言不发双手插口袋里往前走：“等会你刷卡。”  
“啊？为什么是我？”李现倒不是心疼钱，只是奇怪为什么对方有这么一说。  
“笨啊，要是我刷自己卡，万一被人泄露，我岂不是变成自己包养自己的傻瓜。”  
好像是这个道理。  
“但是我刷……”李现话说到一半，就张若昀截了：“没错——震惊！小河神李现商场刷卡一掷千金，神秘女友疑似怀孕三月。”  
李现嘴角抽了抽：“……我发现你为了怼人连自己都不放过，这种精神真的挺拼。”

下了电梯整整半层都是各式各样的女性内衣，然而在审美上两人发现了微妙的不同，一左一右迈开步子的双方同时停下，同时看向对方，再同时望向对方要去的目标物：左边的李现明显喜欢美式海军风，活力十足即清纯又性感，粉蓝和各式波点装点得各种小可爱缤纷娇俏；右边张若昀欣赏可萝可御蕾丝物语，层层叠叠的轻薄花纹向上托起模特丰满的胸部，酸奶白和骑士黑各有风韵，鸡心蝴蝶结在胸部下方的阴影里露出一点点女孩子的心事，乳沟深深，无法一掌而握。  
“……”  
“……”  
两人都觉得自己好像发现了对方什么不得了的秘密。  
“咳，”李现先说话，“你穿，听你的。”  
……得偿所愿的张若昀一点也不开心。  
不过事实证明，老司机的前进方向是正确的前进方向，李现看上的那些小可爱款式一般都没有C杯以上，而张若昀（女版）……李现不敢说，但是他觉得至少有E了（涨一码）。  
张若昀看起来挺镇定自若，其实在导购用软尺为她量胸的时候还是挺懵，尴尬癌都要晚期了，一连眨了好几次眼，让导购给她推荐了几款，一口气全拿了去试衣间换。这边李现沉浸在自己带张若昀买胸罩这个魔幻主义现实里，专心专意杵在开单台当一个沉默的提款机，冷不防试衣间那头张若昀小声喊他。  
李现瞬间觉得有无数到目光暗中落在自己身上。  
“怎、怎么了？”  
李现用背隔开视线，结巴了一下。  
“我扣不上，”张若昀朝他抿唇扮可怜，“我不想找她们啊，你帮帮我。”  
“啊？”李现向天发誓，他作为一个汉子真的没反应过来扣不上是什么东西扣不上。  
张若昀“啧”了一声，不耐烦得直接动手：“废什么话，给我进来！”  
啪嗒。  
门落锁了。  
试衣间里布置得挺好的，明亮的暖光，洛可可风格的试衣镜，还有蛋糕状得长椅和圆凳，就是地方不大，也就顶多两个人转身。  
李现一进去目光就粘在镜子上，撕都撕不下来。  
他知道老张是个清秀的男孩子，老张喜欢的偶像说人“爱漂亮”，也知道老张的耳钉和唇洞，但说到底，那还是个男孩子老张啊，镜子里的张若昀站直也只到他下巴，脱下风衣和不合身白T的身体玲珑纤细，赤裸又毫无防备的出现在眼底，她托着两只看起来就十分绵软挺翘的胸乳，微微耸肩的姿势更加凸显了深刻的乳沟，夹着快要掉下去的胸衣，回头问他：“帮我扣啊，它有三个钩子，我总是挂不上。”  
“你——”李现盯着镜面里生动的影像，徒然张张口，却不知道从何说起，他不是没见过世面的处男，可却在此时格外局促不安。  
心跳得快要飞出去了。  
“你低头。”  
李现深吸一口气，手指小心得碰上那低垂的后颈，分开铺满背后的发丝。  
好暖。  
指腹像是触碰在软玉上，微妙的略高的温度。  
张若昀本来就瘦，看着挺高的个子，坐下来就是一小团，张若昀（女版）也不胖，蕾丝压在肌肤上几乎没有一点印子，两侧的蝴蝶骨是一对未长成的羽翼，漂亮得超过李现见过的所有女人，腰部的曲线明显得令人心猿意马，浅浅的背沟向下延伸，被宽大的牛仔裤挡住。  
李现突然不敢用自己的手去碰，鬼使神差得俯身去吹开跟胸衣扣子缠在一块的发丝，高热的呼吸落在单薄的背中心，让张若昀不由自主得打了个哆嗦。  
“你在干嘛？”  
质问敲醒了李现，他直起身：“落了一根羽毛。”  
“……”张若昀怀疑得闭上了嘴。  
李现对准小小的挂钩，把胸衣在张若昀背后扣好了。  
张若昀感受了一下，凑的镜子前仔细看——挺不真实的，虽然看得出是自己的脸，却那么陌生，她不会穿女性内衣，胸被扣好的衣服推挤得很难受，乳尖塞不进内衣里，碰到镜面冰得她立刻退了一步。  
“……”  
她有点愣，跟不上女性乳房的敏感度，低头看看自己的胸，又回头去看李现，满脸都是“为什么会这样啊”的迷茫。  
李现一直注视着她，密闭空间里他的喉咙干涸得无法吞咽，清秀可人的小脸扬着小巧的下颌，不知所措的目光像是抓住救命稻草一般依赖，李现觉得自己有点不对——  
等等，他猛然想起一个可能。  
对方真的是张若昀吗？  
男变女这种不可思议的事情真的会发生？  
这真的不是来勾引他的吗？  
——可是，李现脑中一团乱，好像是五光十色的毛线球在横冲直撞，他乱七八糟得想着，可是，为什么自己会被长得像张若昀的女孩子勾引呢？  
……  
李现的记忆似乎有点儿断片，又或者是某些片段太过令人难以忘怀，他不记得张若昀是怎么靠在他怀里，就记得自己的手探入扣好的内衣里面，从背后绕道前方，握住了一只极富弹性的丰腴胸乳。  
一手几乎握不住，雪白的乳肉从指缝里被挤出，怎么揉捏都紧紧贴合着手掌，乳尖被他揉硬了，红艳艳的落在灯光中。  
张若昀来不及骂他先捂住了自己嘴，虽然想挣扎，但力量悬殊太大，徒劳无功，反而弄得她自己要哭不哭，出了一身细密的汗。李现手臂箍在她腰间纹丝不动，抱着她坐在了长椅上，落在耳边的吻原意是想安慰安慰她，然而马上变成忍不住的吻咬，着迷得啜吸脉搏附近温暖的肌肤。  
“我好歹也是男人啊……”李现松开被弄得发烫发胀的乳肉，去玩弄另一只饱满的乳房，语气不知道是埋怨还是解释，或者两者都有，把脸埋在好像有点点奶香气的颈窝里，“你好可爱。”  
张若昀缩着发麻的身体，只是变相把自己又往李现的怀里送，一边摇头一边拍打禁锢她的胳膊，十分不合作的态度多少惹恼了被无辜勾引的李现，他惩罚似的在发抖得肩上重重咬了一口，张若昀忍不住发出一声软甜得抽泣。  
张若昀跨坐在男人腿上，身高差让她差点儿踩不到地，拖鞋掉下去，光裸的足尖慌乱的乱踢，她弓起背往前倾，躲开李现在颈侧的吻，却把男人的手挤在胸肉之间，十分煽情得蹭动。  
“李现、李现你疯啦。”张若昀难堪得要命，她不知道女孩子的力气这么小，李现一只手就能按住她，而背后湿热的触感太可怕了，每一下都能抽掉她一丝力气，一点点往下移，最后停留在小小的腰窝里。  
背后的男人像是条大狗，粘得烦人，用胡茬磨得张若昀腰肢直跳，抓着她胸部的手也不安分的用力捏着，甚至发出低声得叹息：“……真舒服。”  
“我是男人啊！”张若昀委屈得眼泪都涌了上来，凌乱的长发遮住了半张脸，鼻尖红红的，咬着嘴唇骂人，“你放开我！”  
李现贴着她背后笑了笑，把她扳起来，掐着下巴让她看着镜子的里人：“你明明就是女孩子啊，”李现在她耳边响亮得啵了一个，“男人没有这个的。”  
他一边说一边拉下胸衣，两只白皙柔软的乳房立刻无遮无挡得出现在视线中，还微微晃动着，晃着上头被抓揉出来的红痕和指印，让张若昀无法抑制得脸红一直到耳朵。  
张若昀绞尽脑汁，想要反驳回去，突然她僵住了，手指收紧，揪住李现的衣服，眼泪凝聚成滴，从通红的眼角滴落在地上，脚趾也用力得缩在一起——  
李现的高热的掌心探入宽松的牛仔裤，贴在了女孩子柔软的私处上，用力得揉了两下。  
“呜呜、不要，李现，你混蛋、混蛋，我不要……”  
张若昀碰上这种倒霉事一直压抑的情绪爆发，一边哭一边骂，软糯的声音好不可怜：“你趁人之危，你变态……你走开，李现，我不会放过你的，呜呜呜……”  
李现有点心软，可怀里的身体真的太可爱了，他抱着人哄着，手底下的动作却没停下：  
“好好好，我混蛋，乖啊……我就吃一次——”  
……  
嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡。  
嗡嗡嗡嗡。  
嗡。  
“……”  
李现忍无可忍，从被窝里爬出来拍掉了手机闹钟，然后抱着脑袋在床上坐了很久。  
难以理解，太难以理解了。  
为什么自己会做春梦？做春梦就算了，为什么会梦见老张？梦见老张就算了（不能算啊喂！），为什么老张还是个女孩子啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——疯了！  
李现用手捂着脸，不想承认自己的小兄弟一大清早精神得很，而且那个梦越回忆越软不下去：  
老张如果是女孩子真的就是那样吧，纤瘦又丰满，软软的、暖暖的，嘴唇丰润，太适合接吻了，可以轻松握住她的腰，把人抓在自己身上欺负……  
打住。  
李现发现自己是不是因为没事儿做反而精神分裂？果然工作才是人生的意义啊，不然发个IN吧。  
这边他抓起手机点点戳戳，那边卧室门被人推开，张若昀敲敲门板：“李现，吃早餐了。”  
“哦，等我发个消息。”李现抬头瞅了一眼，继续在点点戳戳，你看张若昀明明还是个男人嘛，一八一的身高，胸是勤于锻炼了，但也不是女孩子那样甜点一般的E杯啊。  
嗯？  
李现手机掉在了自己精神的小兄弟上，可他甚至没感觉得到疼，瞪圆了眼睛——  
不对啊，张若昀为什么在自己家？！！


End file.
